


Fifty Shades of Romanogers

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fondue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: A collection of very dirty Romanogers one shots. Enjoy! ;)





	1. Wet, wet and wet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

If there was something Steve loved, it was to sit in a little boat in the middle of a lake somewhere near and fish. He had done it with his dad his whole childhood. Every single Sunday, his dad woke him up just before the sunrise. They packed some breakfast in a bag as Steve ran upstairs -quietly to not wake his mom- for the fishing poles and they left for the nearest lake. It was a sort of euphoric feeling for Steve to spend the entire morning with his father. They both sat quietly, enjoying the silence and the beautiful morning sky. One of them occasionally chewed on a sandwich and now and then, they spoke to each other with low voices, afraid to scare the fish away.

It had been many years since then and Steve was now determined to make another person fall in love with this stillness and euphoric feeling of fishing. Who? Natasha. His girlfriend. There was only one tiny, little problem. Natasha _hated_ fishing. Out of all things she’d love to do during her Sunday morning, she made it clear to Steve that fishing wasn’t even on that list. Simply because it wasn’t something she loved. Steve had just laughed at that silly comment.

Steve had even prepared Natasha since Monday, reminding her that fishing was on the schedule outrageously early on Sunday morning. She had shrugged or laughed. Natasha had stubbornly decided to not come along anyway and the only way to get her to come with him would be if Steve dragged her out of bed and carried her to their car, which is exactly what he did.

“Drive. Me. Back.”

Steve chuckled, looking over at Natasha in the passenger seat right next to him. He had dragged a hoodie over her head and forced her to put on a pair of pants and shoes before carrying her out to the car. Her red, curly hair was messy and she barely had her eyes open, still a bit asleep.  

“No. This will be great, I promise.” Steve said, smiling.

Natasha whined, turning her head to look at him but only opened one eye.

“Steve, please. Let’s go home and fuck all morning instead. Or maybe just sleep.” She said with a long and heavy sigh.

Steve just shook his head and Natasha pouted her lips before closing her eye.

“Is it a long drive?”

“An hour.”

At that, Natasha kicked off her shoes and put her legs towards her chest.

“Don’t wake me up when we’re there. Leave me in the car.” She mumbled, trying to feel as comfortable in the car seat as possible. It didn’t take long until she fell asleep.

 

“Nat.” Steve said, kissing her cheek. “We’re here.”

“I said, leave me in the car and don’t wake me up.” Natasha mumbled tiredly with her eyes still closed.

Steve rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He grabbed all of the stuff, bringing it with him to the little boat by the dock before he got back for Natasha. This time, he didn’t even bother waking her but picked her up immediately and carried her away from the car. Natasha protested but realised she was screwed and gave up. Steve put her down on the dock while he started putting their bags and fishing poles in the little boat. Natasha stood with her arms crossed over her chest, watching him as he prepared everything. She felt a bit bad for being so stubborn, especially when Steve looked up at her with a huge smile, but to be fair, it was _very_ early. The sun wasn’t even up yet for god’s sake.

Steve stood up in the boat and reached out his hand for Natasha to help her step onto the boat. When she didn’t grab it he chuckled.

“Nat, do this one for me, alright?”

Natasha bit her lip but took his hand and stepped onto the boat. Before she knew it, they were out in the middle of the lake and she had a fishing pole in her hand. She looked over at Steve who happily stared at the water, hoping to see a fish or two. Natasha sighed.

“As much as I really love to fish..” She began and Steve smiled at her. “I can think of about a thousand things that would be much more entertaining right now.”

“Like what?” Steve said.

Natasha hummed a bit, but suddenly smirked as an idea popped into her mind. She put down the fishing pole and stood up.

“Nat! Sit down in the boat.”

She just smirked at him while slowly dragging off her hoodie, revealing her smooth skin and a white lace bra.

“Natasha..”

“If you stubbornly drag me out here, then it can at least be a bit fun. Fishing naked sounds better than fishing with clothes, don’t you think?” She said as she dragged off her pants and kicked off her shoes.

Steve’s eyes couldn’t leave Natasha’s figure and his breath hitched a bit as her fingers teased around her panties, dragging them down just a little. Natasha smirked at him.

“Come on, handsome. Take it all off.”

When Steve didn’t answer or take off his clothes, Natasha shrugged.

“I guess I’ll have to then.” She said, stepping out of her panties before throwing them at Steve who caught them with one hand. She grinned.

Natasha slowly took off her bra, dropping it down next to the rest of her clothes before her hand’s found her breasts, squeezing them hard and good. Steve felt himself get rock hard and tried to hide his boner, knowing Natasha would see it as a victory if she noticed.

“This feels so much better.” She said, sitting down in front of him again. She let her hands slowly run over her thighs towards her knees. “Mm... The cold air feels _so good_ against my skin.”

Steve bit his lower lip hard as his eyes found her erect nipples.

“Natasha, we can’t..” Steve began but forgot the words as Natasha’s fingers slowly found her inner thighs. She spread her legs a little before letting her fingers rub over the slit of her pussy. Steve opened his mouth as if to protest but stayed like that, quiet and euphoric.

When Natasha let two of her fingers rub over her clit, she moaned and that was it for Steve. He couldn’t hold back anymore but rushed to her, making the boat wiggle as his lips found her neck. He sucked hard on her skin before pressing wet and sloppy kisses over her neck and jaws. Natasha grinned in triumph but Steve’s lips soon found hers and she became way too focused on his tongue in her mouth to think about anything else.

Steve’s hands travelled down her waist and down to her thighs. He squeezed them tight and let his lips find Natasha’s nipples. He sucked hard on them while his fingers caressed Natasha’s wetness, going crazy at how wet she already was. He rubbed her clit while continuing to suck on her nipples. Natasha moaned and whimpered, feeling her breathing get heavier and heavier.

Steve was soon sitting on the floor of the boat with both of his hands around Natasha’s thighs, spreading her legs apart before putting his head between her legs. He licked over her wet folds a few times, making sure that each lick ended with some extra pressure on Natasha’s clit. She let out a low moan every time and Steve soon let his tongue focus on only her clit. Natasha’s hands went to Steve’s head, pushing him closer between her legs as he flicked his tongue over her clit and made circulate movements over it, making Natasha cry out in pleasure.  “Just like that..” She mumbled between the moans.

Steve smirked a bit before suddenly slipping his tongue deep into her wet hole, taking Natasha by surprise. She moaned loudly as Steve’s tongue caressed her inner walls and licked around her hole. Natasha let her head fall back, enjoying the sensation to the fullest as Steve went back to flicking his tongue over her clit while entering two fingers inside of her.

“Steve! Fuck!” She screamed as Steve started to finger her with his tongue still flicking over her clit. When Steve soon enough put his lips against her clit, sucking hard on it, she came. Her juices spread all over his face as she screamed through her intense orgasm. Her fingers grabbed onto his hair even harder and Steve happily swallowed all of her juices, making sure to lick it all up. Once Natasha had recovered a bit from her orgasm, her hands found Steve’s pants, but he was quicker.

Steve dragged off his pants and underwear, taking out his big fat cock before pressing it into Natasha’s wet pussy. She whimpered and he groaned as he didn’t stop pushing himself in until he was fully seated inside of her.

“Fuck me hard.” Natasha mumbled and she didn’t have to wait long until Steve thrusted into her, deep and quick. “Fuck Natasha.. you feel so good..” Steve moaned, feeling her warm walls caress his hard length. Natasha breathed heavily as Steve thrusted into her, going faster and faster. “Harder.. fuck me harder..” She said and screamed in pleasure as Steve started r _amming_ into her. His cock bumped against her cervix with every thrust, making him moan. Natasha started moving her hips up against him, meeting his thrusts. Steve groaned loudly and thrust into her so hard she had to grab onto the boat’s sides.

“Steve.. careful or we’ll..” She began as Steve thrusted just as hard into her again and Natasha moaned loudly as she felt herself moving and before she knew it, the boat tipped over and the two of them were in the water. Once Natasha was up at the surface again, she took a deep breath, shocked over the cold water against her hot body. Steve soon found his way back up as well.

“Oh my god.” Natasha laughed but stopped as Steve’s hands found her waist. He dragged them towards the boat and held onto it with one hand and Natasha with the other as he continued thrusting his cock into her under the water. “Steve..” She mumbled, feeling his warm cock fill her up in the cold water. Natasha grabbed onto his arms, moving closer to his chest and began sucking on his neck. “Fuck.. you drive me nuts..” Steve mumbled and Natasha moaned in his ear. “I fucking love your cock inside of me.” She whispered before letting out another moan. Steve thrusted as fast as he could in their current position and soon enough it all became overwhelming and he felt himself getting close. “Nat.. I’m gonna cum.” He said between his quick breaths. “Come in me..” Natasha mumbled and Steve groaned loudly as he emptied his big load inside of her. They both panted heavily and Natasha grinned into his shoulder.

“Wasn’t that more fun?” She said.

Steve chuckled, still a bit out of breath.

“You’re remarkable.”

“I hope we didn’t scare the fish away.” Natasha said, jokingly looking around them in the water.

Steve laughed and kissed her deep, making Natasha moan softly. They soon tried as well as they could to turn the boat back over, both being a bit out of energy. Once they managed, Steve pushed Natasha onto the boat again before dragging himself up without tipping it over.

All of their things, including all of Natasha’s clothes were now laying at the bottom of the lake. Luckily, Steve still had his shirt on and his pants still stuck to one of his feet, meaning there was at least a small chance their car key might be working. Steve dragged off his shirt and gave it to Natasha who put it on. It didn’t help against the cold but at least she wouldn’t have to go home completely naked.

Once they got back to the dock, they laughed as they quickly ran to the car. To their luck, the key worked and Steve started the car. Natasha put her legs against her chest again in her seat, grabbing her cold toes.

“If we get sick, then it’s on you.” Natasha said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head before looking over at her. “ _That_ was not my fault.”

He gave her a quick kiss and Natasha grinned.

“This fishing thing was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime?”


	2. Rock That Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Steve stood outside in the cold winter air, freezing his ass off. His friend Tony had forced him along with a few of their other friends out tonight to have some fun. Steve knew Tony meant well, but he’d much rather sit at home in front of a movie tonight, buried in his sorrows. Steve’s previous girlfriend, Sharon, had broken up with him only a few months ago and Steve hadn’t handled the breakup all too well. He stayed at home whenever he wasn’t at work and tried to just survive the heartbreak.

It drove Tony mad that Steve kept declining his offers to go out with him and the rest of the boys, so eventually he had to drag Steve out of his home and bring him to the nearest club to forget about his girlfriend and live life a little.

“We’ve been standing here for over 20 minutes now, Tony. They might not even let us in.” Steve complained, looking over at the security guard who only let certain people get in.

“Don’t worry about it pal, we’ll get in.” Tony insisted.

 

Natasha walked carefully over the icy ground in her high heels. It was terribly cold outside and she wished she had dressed a little bit warmer, but she wouldn’t go to a club in something other than a tight dress, so it didn’t really matter. At least she was used to the cold from her home back in Russia.

“Natasha, hurry up!”

“Relax, it’s not like they’re closing anytime soon.” Natasha mumbled as her friend Wanda shouted after her a few meters in front of her.   

“I don’t see why we had to go out today.” Natasha said once she had caught up with Wanda. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Because you’ve done nothing but sobbing over that Bruce guy all week. You deserve better than him, Nat. Forget him.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Tonight will be all about new memories, alright?” Wanda said.

Natasha nodded.

They got to the club only to see a long line outside the entrance. One of the guards outside saw Wanda immediately and waved them over.

“Maximoff! Nice seeing you tonight.” The guard said happily.

“Always a pleasure.” Wanda said and the guard let her and Natasha step before everyone in the line into the club.

“Come on! Really?” An annoyed voice said behind them. Both Natasha and Wanda turned back to look who the voice belonged to. “They just arrived, and we’ve been standing here for 30 bloody minutes!” The man shouted as a blonde guy behind him tried to calm him down.

Natasha looked at them while Wanda just shrugged and started to walk inside.

“Nat? Are you coming?” Wanda asked as Natasha didn’t move.

Her eyes soon met the blonde and blue eyed man in the line and Natasha frowned a little.

“They’re with us.” Natasha suddenly said to the guard, nodding towards the group of men in the line.

The blonde guy looked at her surprised, but thankful. “Okay then.” The guard said and let the men enter.

“Natasha? What are you doing?” Wanda laughed.

“Natasha huh? I’m Tony.” The guy said, taking Natasha’s hand before giving it a kiss. Natasha raised one eyebrow, looking at Tony suspiciously.

“Thanks for helping us out.” A voice suddenly said and Natasha turned her head to the right, seeing that blonde guy again. “I’m Steve.”

Natasha smiled a little. “You’re welcome, _Steve_.” She said, dragging her hand back from Tony who apparently had decided to not let her go. 

“Nat!” Wanda shouted.

Natasha smirked before turning her heels, walking after Wanda.

 

“Boy, was she gorgeous.” Tony said to Steve as the two girls walked into the club.

“Yeah, and so nice. We’d still be standing in the cold if it wasn’t for her.” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay buddy, let’s go inside and drink until we throw up!” Tony said with a cheer right after.

Steve frowned. “I don’t know about that..” He said but followed Tony and the others into the club.

 

Natasha sat with Wanda at the bar, taking a few shots. They were shouting and laughing while looking around in the club. The music was extremely loud and the place was as crowded as it could be. People were rocking their bodies at the dance floor, making out in random corners or drinking alcohol as if it was water.

“I dare you to make out with that guy over there.” Wanda said, pointing at a black haired guy on the dance floor.

Natasha frowned.

“Just make out with him?”

Wanda nodded.

“Too easy, Wanda.” Natasha said before leaving her friend at the bar, heading for the dance floor.

Natasha started to move her hips along to the music and soon “accidentally” bumped into the black haired guy. He turned around and looked at her. A smirk grew on his face. Natasha raised one eyebrow, letting her hands grab his waist and she pressed herself against his crotch. The guy was a bit surprised by the sudden move but grabbed her ass while Natasha began kissing him deeply, letting her tongue explore his mouth. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and left him on the dance floor. The guy frowned and his eyes searched for her in the crowded room but eventually he gave up and went back to dancing.

“That was a bit more intense than I expected.” Wanda laughed as Natasha joined her again.

“I might as well give him a few minutes of magic, huh?” Natasha said, taking a sip of the drink Wanda had ordered. “Your turn.”

Wanda grinned.

“Fine. Who?”

Natasha didn’t answer but noticed Tony and Steve walk towards the dance floor.

“I have another idea.” Natasha said and Wanda looked at her suspiciously.

“And what’s that?”

“The first one to make anyone of those guys get a boner wins.” Natasha said, pointing at Steve and his friends. Wanda looked over at them, grinning.

“Deal.” She said and immediately stepped of her chair and walked out on the dance floor.

Natasha swallowed the last of her drink and soon enough walked towards the men as well. She had already decided who that was going to be her target.

 

Steve moved around on the floor. It was extremely hot and he bumped into people all the time in the crowded room. Suddenly, he bumped into another person and let out a “sorry”.

“That’s alright.” A voice answered, trying to be heard through the loud music.

Steve thought he recognised that voice and turned around only to see the familiar redhead who had helped them get into the club. _Natasha._

“Natasha, right?” He said.

She nodded and suddenly put her hands on his shoulders, letting her mouth get closer to his ear.

“Do you wanna dance, Steve?” She whispered in his ear but didn’t really wait for him to reply before she started moving her body against him. Steve gulped a bit, surprised but excited as her curvy figure suddenly stroked against him. He let his hands find her waist, moving along with her to the music.

“I assume that’s a yes.” She laughed, turning around and pressing her ass against his crotch. Steve dragged her tighter to him and couldn’t help but to groan in her ear. Natasha’s eyes widened a bit, feeling how her pussy suddenly ached desperately. She began moving her ass up and down over his crotch, feeling Steve’s grip around her tighten.

“Fuck.” She mumbled, surprised over how good it all felt.

“What did you say?” Steve asked.

Natasha turned around again, putting her arms around his neck. “I need to try one thing, alright?” She said and Steve looked at her confused, but it didn’t take long until he’d understand.

Natasha attacked his lips, and Steve _happily_ let her go at it all she wanted. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Steve dragged her closer, kissing her back just as passionately. Natasha loved the taste of him and moaned softly into his mouth.

“Fuck, why do you feel so good?” Natasha mumbled against his lips and Steve’s hands travelled all over her body. He wondered just the same thing. Her kisses drove him insane. He needed more. He almost felt possessive. He wanted her all to himself.

Natasha pressed herself closer to his body again, feeling his boner against her lower tummy. She knew she had won her little competition with Wanda long ago but she didn’t want to stop. Not just yet. She broke the kiss and looked after Wanda, noticing her being busy making out with a guy. Natasha was relieved and kissed Steve again while pushing him with her over the dance floor and to the bathrooms.

Once inside, she pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips again while her hands travelled under his shirt, feeling his abs underneath her fingertips. Steve breathed quickly, still a bit shocked by the urge and desperation from Natasha to touch him. Though he didn’t blame her, he felt the same way about her. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her as Natasha seemed to struggle with something. Suddenly, she dropped her panties to the floor, making Steve look at her face surprised.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” She asked with a low smooth voice. Steve shivered.

“I’m not looking for a relationship.” Steve said honestly.

“Neither am I. Fuck me.”

She didn’t have to ask again before Steve picked her up in his arms and carried Natasha towards one of the bathroom stalls. Natasha dragged off her dress, showing off her smooth skin right in front of his nose. He began sucking and kissing on her collarbones and Natasha sighed at the feeling. She grabbed his shirt, dragging it off only to be faced by his big arms and his muscular chest.

“Gosh..” She mumbled, letting her hands touch all over his skin. Steve suddenly let her down on the ground for just a few seconds and Natasha felt her wetness run down her left thigh. She attacked his lips again as he hurried to drag off his pants. He soon carried her up in his arms again and put her back hard against the wall, making Natasha mewl softly. Steve started to turn more aggressive and damn, _it turned her on._

Steve’s hands fumbled with her bra, trying to take it off while Natasha bent down a bit, cupping his cock over his underwear. Steve groaned as Natasha’s hand slipped into his underwear instead, grabbing his hard length. “Fuck.” Steve mumbled, ripping her bra off, making Natasha gasp loudly.

“Just fuck me will you?” Natasha mumbled, all hot and bothered as she felt her hole aching for his big cock. Steve pushed himself inside of her hard and fast. Both of them moaned loudly and Natasha let out a small whimper at the burning feeling, loving how his big cock stretched her out so good.

Steve started to thrust into her, holding her steady against the wall. Natasha dug her heels into his back, pressing him closer while her nails dug into his shoulder. Steve fucked her ruthlessly with her back slamming against the wall every time he thrusted into her. Natasha’s breasts bumped up and down and Steve occasionally kissed down her chest, sucking on one of her nipples.

Natasha moaned loudly as pleasure ran through her body and she shivered all over as his cock rubbed against her g-spot. “Deeper, fuck me deeper..” She whispered into his ear, nibbling a bit on his earlobe as Steve buried himself even deeper inside of her until he bumped against her cervix with every thrust. “ _Natasha_..” Steve moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside of her tight, warm wetness.

Sex had never felt this good to Steve ever before. She just fit perfectly in his embrace as he thrusted into her. Her whispers and low mumbles in what seemed to be Russian made him get even harder “Oh, fuck.” Natasha mumbled.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, too busy with thrusting into her to even speak.

“I’m.. getting close..”

Steve growled at that. “Not just yet.” He said demanding, making Natasha whimper frustrated.

Steve let her down on her feet, holding a tight grip around her waist, knowing her legs were a bit unsteady below her. He turned her around and pressed her stomach against the wall as he began thrusting into her from behind. Natasha moaned softly but soon enough let out a few loud screams as Steve went _wild_ and started thrusting into her as if it was the last thing he did.

“Are you.. on the pill?” He mumbled and Natasha nodded.

“Just keep going.” She moaned.

Steve thrusted into her wet heat again and Natasha looked at him desperately. “Come with me..” She moaned softly and Steve breathed quickly, going crazy at the sensation. He kissed her neck and sucked hard on her skin as Natasha’s breaths suddenly became uneven and Steve could tell she was extremely close. He thrusted into her as hard and deep as possible, making Natasha scream out loudly as her whole body jerked from the extreme pleasure. The orgasm hit her intensely, making her almost black out for a second. Steve groaned as her walls convulsed around his hard length and her juices surrounded his member. He kept thrusting into her through her orgasm and came after a few seconds, filling her up with his big load with a loud moan. Natasha whimpered, feeling his warm cum shoot into her wetness. She was thankful Steve’s hands were so tightly wrapped around her waist or she would have fallen to the floor in exhaustion.

“God that feels so good.” Steve mumbled softly into her ear, making her shiver once again. He turned her around and pressed her back against the wall, kissing her softly. Natasha felt his tongue enter her mouth and she took in the taste of him as she tried to regain some energy again. Natasha let out a low whimper as she felt his cum run down her thighs mixed together with her juices. Steve smirked before he bent down and started to lick up _his_ _own cum_ together with her juices. Natasha cried out a bit as Steve’s tongue cleaned up the mess they had made and teased her by flicking his tongue over her clit a few times.

Once he was done, he brushed his lips against Natasha’s and entered his tongue into her mouth again, making her taste their cum mixed together on her tongue. “Mmm..” She mumbled into his mouth and eventually broke the kiss.

“You’re.. good.” She said between her breaths. Steve grinned slowly dragging up his underwear and pants while Natasha reached after her dress.

“Well, you’re fantastic.” He said before suddenly pushing her against the wall again, kissing her deeply as his hands squeezed her breasts. Natasha moaned.

“Calm down, handsome.” Natasha mumbled. “Do you come here often?” She asked, while putting her dress on again, making her still erect nipples show through the thin fabric since her bra laid ripped apart on the floor.

Steve shook his head. “Not really.”

“That’s too bad.” She said, putting her wet panties into his hand. “Hopefully I’ll see you again sometime.” She smirked at him.

“You will.” Steve insisted.

Natasha grinned.

“I’ll see you around, Steve.” She said and left the bathroom.

Steve sighed deeply, knowing he’d be back here every single night until she showed up again.


	3. Mr. Grey will see you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Steve had been out for a few hours with Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce. They had been having a casual guy’s night, drinking some booze and just been fooling around. But when the guys started getting more intimate with different girls in the club, Steve decided to head home to his girlfriend. To Natasha. They had been together for about two years now and Steve couldn’t be happier. Not only was she the most fantastic person he had ever met, she was also _crazy_ in bed. That’s always a nice bonus.

Steve would probably have described himself as a bit vanilla, but ever since he started dating Natasha she managed to drag out the wild _animal_ inside him. Whenever he got turned on, he didn’t only want her, he _craved_ her. When she made a teasing comment or undressed in front of him, he wanted to bite her skin and fuck her so long she’d eventually pass out from exhaustion. Just thinking of her smooth skin all sweaty and of her soft moans escaping her plump lips made him thirst for her. But being the sweetheart and vanilla type of guy that he was, he tried getting himself together a bit. But then again, there were nights when he simply couldn’t..

When he got home, he walked through the door of their apartment only to see Natasha on the couch, with her back against him, watching a movie.

“Hey babe.” He said, but didn’t get a reply.

He took off his jacket before looking over at her. Suddenly, his eyes found the tv screen to see a _very_ intense sex scene from the movie ´Fifty Shades of Grey´. Christian Grey slowly dragged off Anastasia’s clothes and pressed kisses on her skin. He kissed her lips before dragging off her bra, revealing her nipples. He sucked on Anastasia’s neck and she threw her head back at the feeling.

He glanced over to Natasha again, gasping a bit. Natasha was sitting on the couch with her legs a bit apart. Her hand was down her panties and her head was slightly leaned back, eyes closed. She let out deep sighs and let her other hand suddenly go up underneath her shirt, squeezing her nipples. Steve turned his eyes against the tv again, seeing Christian thrust into Anastasia, hard and fast. As the sex scene in the movie got more intense, Natasha’s sighs got heavier. Steve felt his cock get rock hard.

“Natasha?” Steve suddenly asked. “What are you doing?” He said, smirking from where he stood.

Natasha took her hands away from her panties and breast immediately and looked at him startled. She clearly hadn’t even noticed him coming home since she had been _busy_ with something else.

“I… I’m watching a movie..” She said, still a bit startled. “You’re home early.” She said, now with a more confident voice, trying to erase what just happened.

Steve stared deeply into her eyes.

“A movie, uh?”

Natasha grabbed the remote and paused it. She nodded. Steve walked against the couch and sat down right next to her. Suddenly, he shoved her hand down her panties, feeling how wet she was. He started rubbing her clit and Natasha moaned softly, throwing her head back.

“Dammit Steve.” She mumbled.

“Having fun _without me_?” He asked, rubbing her clit faster. Natasha moaned louder.

“I didn’t.. I was just..”

“You were getting all hot and bothered, thinking of Christian Grey?” Steve said.

Natasha looked at him, seeing his light blue eyes turn darker. She shook her head.

“No.. I was thinking of you..”

Steve slipped two fingers inside of her and Natasha mewled, grabbing onto his arm.

“Steve..”

“He could never fuck you like I can.” Steve growled, wiggling his two fingers around inside of her, making Natasha whimper and shiver.

Natasha only hummed as a reply and Steve slid in another finger inside of her. She moaned louder.

“Steve you know I..”

“I love my name on your lips.” Steve said with a low and almost possessive voice that made Natasha’s body melt in his embrace. She got goosebumps all over her skin and grabbed onto him for dear life as he began fingering her, moving three fingers in and out of her quick and deep.

“Steve!” Natasha screamed as pleasure hit her body like a wave.

“Just like that..” He mumbled, continuing to fuck her with his fingers.

Natasha’s legs were shaking and she moved around helplessly in the couch while she started to desperately rub her clit.

“I can’t.. handle this. I’m gonna come.” Natasha mumbled and Steve grinned.

Natasha’s moans got louder, showing Steve she was just on the edge of coming and that’s when Steve took out his fingers and grabbed both of her wrists, putting them over her head. He pushed her down on her back on the couch before laying on top of her.

“Steeeeve!” Natasha whined, feeling how the orgasm faded.

“I’m not letting you come until I want you to.” Steve said, kissing her hard and deep.

Natasha let out a soft moan into his mouth. She was surprised by his aggressive and dominant behaviour. Though she _loved_ it.

“You. Are. Mine.” Steve said, kissing down her jaw to her neck.

Natasha gave into it all, loving his big muscular body on top of her, pressing her down. Steve had her hands pinned down over her head with one hand as his other hand steadied him so he wouldn’t be laying on her completely. Steve kissed down to her collarbones before letting go of her hands so he could drag up her shirt.

“You’re mine.” Steve growled again, licking between her breasts before sucking on her nipples.

“I’m yours.” Natasha whispered back.

Steve sucked harder on her nipples at that, licking around them a bit. Natasha smirked as an idea popped into her mind, knowing just what to say to make Steve go insane.

“I’m all yours, Steve. But you can never fuck me like Christian Grey could.” She said, her voice smooth, low and _excited_.

Steve stopped sucking on her nipples and looked at her. His eyes were cold and stared into hers. He didn’t say a thing but got off of her and stood with his back against her right in front of the couch. Natasha sat up a little.

She looked at him, a little uncertain she might have made him angry or sad.

Steve turned around, his eyes not leaving hers. He slowly dragged off his shirt, letting Natasha finally breathe out. He was still on the right track. Just where she wanted him. He looked at her intensely as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them. Then he took off his underwear, taking his big, fat cock in his hand.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” He said, his voice low and aggressive. Natasha shivered once again, realising that might have turned him more possessive than she had planned. Seeing his big, hard member made her even wetter and she swallowed some saliva. He began walking towards her, and grabbed her panties, ripping them apart. Natasha gasped, breathing quickly. He laid her down carefully on the couch before getting down between her legs again.

“Steve..” Natasha whispered, their lips barely apart. 

“ _You shouldn’t have said that_.” Steve repeated in a whisper before pressing his cock into her hard and fast. Natasha screamed and Steve filled her up completely by the first thrust. He groaned loud at the feeling, thrusting into her heat just as deep every time. Natasha screamed out Russian curses, grabbing onto his arms as Steve thrusted into her so hard he had a difficulty controlling his own breathing.

“Who fucks you better, huh?!” Steve growled at her. “Huh?” He thrusted into her again, and again, and again. Natasha was too busy surviving the wonderful burn between her legs that she only could answer with moans. “I can never fuck you like Christian Grey? He’s nothing compared to me.” Steve growled again and started thrusting into her so hard Natasha’s whole body moved over the couch.

Natasha screamed and Steve groaned.

“Fuck..” Steve mumbled, feeling Natasha get wetter and wetter by each thrust.

“Steve..” Natasha cried out and he looked at her, scared he might have been too hard. He stopped thrusting but he was still fully seated inside of her.

“You alright?” He asked, carefully cupping her cheek.

“Don’t.. stop.” She said between her breaths.

Steve’s eyes widened and he began thrusting in and out of her again, just like before. He kept it up, going faster and faster while their moans got louder and louder.

“I have to come.” Natasha moaned.

“I decide when.” Steve growled, sucking on her neck.

Natasha felt her orgasm tickle in her lower belly and she knew she was going to come any second.

“Steve.. I’m sorry..” She breathed out. “You’re much better..” She moaned, feeling his cock bump against her cervix again. “You are.”

“I know.” Steve grinned, letting his full weight fall down over her, pressing her into the couch. “Now you can come.” He said, fucking her deep into the couch. Natasha whimpered and closed her eyes hard right before the most intense orgasm of her life hit her body. She screamed and dug her nails into Steve’s back. Her whole body jerked and she tried pushing Steve away from her, too overwhelmed. But Steve continued to thrust into her, making Natasha squirt all over his cock and her juices spread around them, making the couch all wet.

Steve kept thrusting, going crazy as he felt her wet, warm walls tighten around his cock. Her juices were all over his thighs and lower belly and he watched her face intensely as she came.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He mumbled before kissing her lips. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him hard.

“Come inside me.” She whispered. “Steve, come inside of me.” She said, moaning softly.

Steve pushed himself inside of her three more times before shooting his cum deep into her. Natasha whimpered at the feeling and kissed him hard, making Steve moan against her lips.

“You feel fucking amazing.” Steve mumbled and Natasha arched her back, pressing herself against him. Steve emptied the last of his load inside of her with a groan before falling on top of her with his head on her chest, exhausted. Natasha closed her eyes and let her fingers play with his hair. Both of them breathed heavily.

When Steve had gained back some energy, he started to press soft kisses on Natasha’s neck and chest. Natasha’s legs were still shaking and her mind dizzy.

“Steve.. I’m really tired.” Natasha mumbled, her breathing now slow.

Steve nodded and picked her up in his arms before carrying her to their bedroom. He put her down gently on the bed and Natasha sighed as the cold sheets stroked against her body. Steve laid down beside her and Natasha turned on her side, breathing against his chest. Both of them were covered in each other’s cum but they were too tired to even care.

“Let’s do it again when we wake up.” Natasha mumbled, knowing she’d probably be way too sore for that tomorrow morning. Steve chuckled.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, kissing her forehead and soon enough, they were both deep asleep.


End file.
